The Events in Fado's Barn
by Hasenpfeffer
Summary: There are many strange happenings and meetings in Fado's goat barn...
1. Meeting the Mailman

**A/N this is my first fanfic (yay!) let me know what you think!**

Fado tromped toward the goat barn, yawning slightly. It was getting late, and he figured he might as well get a head start on herding the goats, so Link didn't have to do all of the work. Walking into the barn, he opened the goat's stalls, so they could run straight into their pens. He winced slightly as a sliver of wood got caught on his finger from the rough stall door. Absently, he pulled it out and sucked on his finger, used to getting splinters. All of a sudden, he tripped backwards over a warm squishy _something. _ Picking himself up, Fado peered in the dim light. A figure, wearing bright white and red clothing was crouching on the ground, examining a letter. It was the postman.

"What are you doing in my barn?" Fado asked him. The man completely ignored him, attention completely glued to a grimy letter he was holding. It looked like it had been dropped in goat manure several times. He was muttering something, but so quietly that Fado only caught a few words.

"Letter… water?... got to… something…" the postman muttered. Then he turned to Fado, acknowledging him for the first time. "Do you think rinsing this very important letter with water would help clean it?" The strange postman asked intensely.

"What?" Fado asked, taken aback by the seriousness of the question.

"Do you think rinsing this very important letter with water would help clean it?" He repeated earnestly.

"I'm… not sure, to be truthful," Fado said. "It might help, but it might also ruin it completely,"

"What am I to do?" The postman asked dramatically, "I cannot deliver a soiled letter!"

"You could rewrite it on another piece of paper," Fado suggested.

"Oh no!" I was told to never open this letter under any circumstances! I will not break my client's trust! What am I to do?" The postman cried horrified at the idea of reading the letter, and not realizing he had accidentally thrown the note, which fatefully sailed into the goat's feeding bucket. Meanwhile, a goat had wandered leisurely into the barn, searching for food. It spied the pail and trotted purposefully to its dinner, giving a small bleat of welcome at its master. The two Hylians turned to watch as if in slow motion, as the goat reached with its teeth, for the small piece of paper lying temptingly on top of the food.

"Noooo!" The postman screamed and lunged for the soiled letter. He smacked the unsuspecting goat's head with his hand as he snatched his precious mail out of danger. The goat bleated in fright and bolted out of the barn, flinging hay and dirt into the air as it retreated. _Uh oh_, Fado thought, he knew where this was going. Bolting out of the barn, he yelled frantically at the frightened goat, which was charging down the field, straight towards the _open _gate that led to the main village.

"Not again," Fado groaned. He was famous for losing goats. Raising his voice and waving his arms in the air, he shouted as loud as he could down the dirt path. "LOOK OUT! HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

Thankfully, Link was talking to the mayor at the bottom of the hill. They both glanced up, unsurprised, as the goat pounded towards them. Link speedily got into a stout crouch, following the goat's movements. When the frightened animal reached him, he grabbed its horns and grunted as he flung it to one side. Link dusted off his hands and made sure the goat went home. The animal walked dejectedly, head down, back up the path it had only recently run down. It bleated halfheartedly as it passed it's master and back into the field with the other goats, keeping well out of the way of the postman, who had followed Fado across the field.

"Need some help?" Link shouted up the path.

"Sure! Help me herd the goats up for the night!" Fado shouted back. Link galloped up the hill shortly after, riding his horse, Epona. Fado set Link to herding the goats, this time remembering to carefully close the gate.

After the task was done and the goats settled in for the night, Link strode up to the postman and Fado. "What are you doing here?" he asked the postman.

"I have a terrible problem!" He cried, in the same dramatic voice as before. "I have a very important letter, but the paper is ruined!"

"why don't you rewrite it on a new piece of paper?" Link asked.

"I was explicitly told not to look at it under any circumstances," He replied mournfully.

"Well," Link thought for a moment, "did they say if anyone else could look at it or not?"

"No, they didn't," The postman said hopefully, "Could you rewrite it on clean paper for me?" he asked Fado.

"Well, you see, I'm not sure if I-" he was interrupted.

"You will rewrite this letter for me," the postman ordered. "I must deliver it," Fado sighed in resignation and took the note, a spare sheet of paper, a pen, and some ink from the postman. Carefully, he opened the soiled letter and started copying it down. it turned out to be a horribly written love letter which read:

_Dear Alice,_

_Your face as beautiful as the sun,_

_Your hair as fine as silk_

_Or water, or a drop of milk_

_My heart brightens to see your face,_

_And your dainty grace_

_It pains me whenever we are apart,_

_You, the love of my heart_

_With love, Torrin._

Fado finished copying, and folded the new letter, and handed both letters to the gleeful postman.

"There you go," Fado said.

"Oh thank you!" The postman was almost skipping. "I will deliver it without further ado!" and just like that, he was gone. Fado turned to Link.

"Well, that was an interesting day," he said. "Come on, let's get to bed." The two ambled back into the village. As Link dropped Fado off at his house, he stopped.

"Fado," Link began, "What was in the letter?"

Fado chuckled merrily. "It was the worst love letter I've ever seen," he answered brightly, "Now get on to bed, it's late," Link chuckled and nodded.

"See you tomorrow, then," he said, "Goodnight," Link strolled leisurely off to his house, got Epona settled for the night, and went to bed.

~/_\~

Alice shifted her basket of supplies to her right hip so she could grab her small satchel of rupees. In front of her, a long line of townsfolk stood waiting for their fresh springwater. The large Goron, who was dishing out the water with a giant brass spoon, was somehow managing to haggle prices with people in line, as well as advertise his supplies in a deep booming voice that spread out all over Castle Town. Alice wished the line was not so long, for she was tired and wanted to get home to make dinner. All of a sudden, a red and white blur charged up to her. The gleeful Postman hummed his usual triumphant "da du dee doo du dee dee!" and handed her a small neat letter. Surprised, she took it and placed it in her basket, unable to read it at the moment because her hands were full.

"Thank you-" She started, but the postman interrupted her

"Onward to mail!" he shouted, giving her a salute. Then he turned on his heels, and raced back down the cobbled stone path of Castle Town.

After she had gotten her water and supplies back home and started dinner, she picked up the letter and gently opened it. Alice's eyes widened and she giggled at the failed attempts of the love poem. After her dinner, she strode to Telma's bar, where she knew her lover would be. Entering the crowded building, she scanned the dirty tables for Torrin. He was sitting in the back, his guard armor still on, though he had taken his helmet off to drink his beer. Striding over, she kissed the unsuspecting man on the cheek ,and left the noisy bar, leaving Torrin with a dreamy smile on his face. Then, she retired for the night, knowing that she would see Torrin again tomorrow.

~/_\~

Fado sat in his house, finishing his late-night snack. He was pondering the strange events of the evening, and wondering if the postman had managed to deliver his letter without any other misfortunes. He shrugged to himself, and polished off his last bit of slightly stale bread. T_his has been an interesting day, _he thought to himself, as he got up from the worn table. He snuffed the candle sitting on it, and carried another one to his bed. after he was settled, he snuffed that one too and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Little did he know at the time, stranger things were yet to come.


	2. Ooccoo the Crazed Cuckoo

Fado tromped steadily up the hill, carrying a stack of buckets to milk his goats. Normally, he would have Link and Epona help with the arduous task, but they had left to save the children. When they were kidnapped, everyone had been devastated. They still were. But, as his father used to say, 'No matter what happens, life doesn't stop when you want it to. No matter how sad, lonely or lazy you feel, life must go on. You just need to keep living, and milk it for all it's worth.'

Setting the buckets down on the ground outside the barn, Fado exhaled slowly through his nose. _Milk it for all it's worth all right, _Fado thought. _For now, I just need to milk the goats_**. **He entered the barn to grab the short milking stool. It was quiet inside; all of the goats were in the pasture.

Suddenly, a quiet rustling met his ears, coming from a small pot sitting on a stack of hay. Fado stared at the pot, sure it had been empty before. _Maybe it's a mouse_, he thought. The pot wobbled again. Suspicious, Fado picked up the pot to peer inside. Almost instantly, the pot gave a violent jerk and tumbled out of his hands. It landed with a loud _Crash! _Pieces of blue and white pottery flew all across the floor.

In the midst of pot fragments, a small shape landed with an indignant cry that sounded somewhat like a very squeaky cuckoo. Fado got a closer look. The thing was so absurd looking, he could not tell what it was. It was definitely not a mouse. In fact, it looked like a deformed golden-brown cuckoo with a hairless egg-shaped human head devoid of feathers. It was a little creepy. The _thing_ peered up at him.

"Thanks so much for freeing me from that pot!" The cuckoo thing exclaimed, bobbing its head graciously. Fado was too shocked to speak

"Who… are you?" he asked, bewildered. The thing was so unusual, he wanted to ask "_what_ are you?" But he thought that might be rude.

"Oh dear me…" it muttered, "I am Ooccoo!" the bird pronounced, "Have you seen my son around somewhere? His name is Ooccoo Jr."

"I… uh, can't say I have, sorry," Fado replied, a little lost on what to do. Wanting to help out, he asked, "Where did you last see him?"

"Oh! I left him with that green boy. Link his name was. My son warped him out of that dungeon, but he never came back. He took so long that I started to worry and left to find him,"

"Wait. Link has him?" Fado asked.

"Yes, do you know him? Could you tell me where to find him?" Ooccoo questioned.

"I can't say I can, I haven't seen the lad for many days. But I can assure you that if your son is with him he is safe,"

"Oh! I have no doubt that Jr. is alright, I just want to know where he is!"

"Well, I'm afraid I can't help you there," Fado sighed.

"No problem, I'll just continue on my way," Ooccoo said, as she started to trot out of the barn, a bewildered Fado following.

"Uh… where are you going to look, if you don't mind me asking," Fado said.

"Oh, I don't know, Lake Hylia maybe. That boy _did_ say something about seeing the Zoras. I'd best be on my way. Nice meeting you," Ooccoo gave a short bow, and lifted its tiny wings, flapping furiously to gain altitude. Fado, not expecting the cuckoo to fly, stepped back in surprise. He didn't see how it could possibly get in the air with such small wings, but it was flying all the same. Fado stared as the bird flapped noisily away down the field, crowing, "So long!" Over its shoulder as it went.

The bewildered Fado sighed and stooped down to pick up the pieces of colorful pottery littering the barn floor, putting the shards in one of the buckets he had brought up for milking the goats. _First a mail-driven postman, and now a crazed cuckoo and a broken pot. What could possibly happen next?_ Fado thought. _If anything else happens, in the very least I hope I don't lose anymore pots._

**A/N Feel free to give me ideas of what to put in the barn! Constructive criticism is always welcome and greatly appreciated.**


	3. Morning Madness

Three days after Fado had met Ooccoo, he found himself yet again marching up the hill towards the goat barn. Yawning tiredly, he reached to open the gate to the field. For some reason, the goddesses had willed him to wake up two hours earlier than he was used to. Figuring it would be a waste to sit around doing nothing, he had ceded to get up and make an early start on his morning chores, which always included taking care of the goats.

He peered towards the vibrant yellow and orange sunrise, which was just rising above the crest of the hill. Closing the wooden gate behind him, he strode across the field of well-chewed short, dewy grass towards the old barn.

What Fado was expecting, was a quiet morning full of tranquility, yawning, and quietly bleating goats. What he was _not_ expecting, was for there to be a wild ruckus of frightened animals coming from inside the barn. Worried, Fado shoved open the heavy barn door to see what the commotion was about. He didn't know what he was expecting to find- a goat with its antlers caught on a crack in the wall? A rabbit that had accidentally burrowed into the barn? Entering the dark room, he glanced quickly about the interior to assess the situation.

In every single stall, terrified goats bleated worriedly, backing away and ducking from a dark shadow that swooped above their heads. "Wha-?" Fado ducked as the black thing flew at his own head. It emitted a high pitched twittering screech as it passed just over him. Then he realized what it was; a keese.

Fado backed away, peering around the barn interior. Keese were dangerous when they worked together, and they usually traveled around in colonies, making their nests in dark places. However, thankfully, he didn't spot any more. Apart from the loud, terrified bleats of the goats, and the flapping and sharp twitters of the lone keese that was now fluttering near the ceiling in the back of the room, the barn was silent. No eyes glinted at him in the half-light except for the oval-shaped ones of farm animals- which keese certainly weren't- and the singular pair of glowing orange orbs that belonged to the dark noisy shape near the roof.

Fado sighed. One keese would be hard enough to get rid of, but a whole flock was a completely different and much more complicated story. He was glad he only had to deal with one. Quickly, ignoring the panicked goats (it would do no good to free them now, they would only stampede), he searched out something to drive off the offending beast. There! He spotted a pitchfork leaning against the wall. Normally, this tool was used solely for the dutiful job of cleaning stalls, but for now, it would be a great tool for shoving keese out of a barn.

Grabbing the implement, he first went to the barn door. Putting his back to it, he shoved the brown door open as far as it would go, letting quite a bit more light into the barn. Now able to see better, Fado examined the interior to see where the keese had gone. It was currently scaring Hardinger, a goat Talo had decided to name. Poor Hardy panicked even more than before and rammed against his stall door, breaking it. Without even looking the slightest bit guilty about breaking his stall, the now free Hardinger bolted out of the barn. _Alright, that troublesome keese has got to go_, Fado thought, frustrated.

Getting behind it, he attempted to prod it towards the wide open door. The keese was too fast. By the time he had poked at it, it was already on the opposite barn wall messing with Prim, one of his most prized goats. She was not happy. Prim snapped at the keese, making it flutter away from her, right into Fado's pitchfork. Fado shoved the pitchfork towards the open door, pushing the unhappy keese along with it.

The keese- finally deciding that the barn really wasn't the best place to nest- used the momentum of the tool pushing it and made its way out the wide open door, flying towards Hyrule field. Fado watched it go until he was sure it wasn't coming back. He sighed in relief. After he put his pitchfork back against the wall, Fado set about calming the frightened goats. _Well, _he thought, _at least now I know why the goddesses decided to wake me up early._

**A/N Wow, I actually had time to write today, so here's the next chapter! Again, feel free to give me ideas for what to put in the barn, and constructive criticism is always welcome!**


	4. Flying Falibi

Fado sat whistling a tuneless song as he pounded nails into a wooden stall gate. After a troublesome evening of comforting panicked goats, and finding the one escapee, he now was fixing Hardinger the goat's stall door. Finding wood for it hadn't been the problem. Remaking it wasn't much of a problem either. No, it was Hardinger.

He had had a good stock of goats this year, and didn't have any empty stalls to put the troublesome goat in. Hardy kept attempting to eat the rope and nails he was using to remake the door, and chew on the fresh wood. A growing pile of ruined tools sat against the adjacent wall. Strangely enough, once the supplies were ruined, Hardinger totally lost interest in them, preferring the fresh and innocent metal, rope, and wood sitting in neat piles around Fado's feet as he knelt, attaching the door to the stall wall.

He had tried sending the stubborn goat out into the field, but apparently the mysterious thing it's master was doing with his stall was much too interesting. Hardy would ram his head into the barn door until straw rained down from the thatched roof, and he was afraid that the whole building would cave in. So, Fado had relented and here they were, with one broken stall, several dozen ruined tools, and a newly dented barn door.

Hardy bleated and tried again to sneakily reach around Fado's hand to munch on a mouthful of succulent metal.

"Hardy!" he scolded the goat. Hardy took no notice. Fado shoved the animal's head away. "_No_," he told the goat sternly. Hardinger bowed his head sadly and backed away. Fado didn't let that fool him. He knew it was only a ploy so that he might lower his guard, and then _snap_! Another mouthful of tools would be gone. It had already happened three times that evening. He wasn't going to fall for it again.

All of a sudden, there was a loud crashing sound and a bizarre man landed on the floor inside Hardy's stall, bits of straw raining down on him from the brand new hole in the ceiling. Oh joy.

"Wha- Who are you?" Fado asked, completely shocked. The oddly dressed man stood up, brushing straw off of his poofy, orange, polka-dotted trousers- if they could be called trousers. Aside from the pants, the guy was wearing a really short, blue diamond-patterned, green shirt. The ridiculous thing had sleeves that ended and poofed around the elbow, looking like large, deformed cabbages. Most of his belly was exposed, showing a bit of hair on his chest shaped like a Christmas tree, which was a bit more than Fado wanted to see. His burgundy hair was held in such a way that it looked like an upside-down turnip on his head. Large grayish-blue earrings hung from his ears, and to top it all off, he was wearing horrid bright blue and orange makeup over his eyes and face.

"I am Falibi!" The outlandish guy proclaimed proudly, "Could you perhaps tell me where I am?"

"Uh, Ordon Village," Fado answered, not sure what to make of the man. "Could I ask what you're doing here?"

"Oh, I flew in on my partner Fyer at the wrong time, see, he was mad because he had to give this guy, ah, Link was his name! Fyer was mad because he had to give Link free passage to the desert, which would normally cost him 30 rupees! And that's a discount! I usually charge twenty rupees for my game, but you can earn even more along the way! It's great! Would you like to play Flight by Fowl sometime?" Taken aback, Fado was momentarily at a loss for words.

"Oh, uh… maybe. I don't leave Ordon all that much you see," Off to the side, Hardy had been sneakily munching on wood and nails. The goat suddenly noticed the bright orange tassels hanging from Falibi's trousers. Bleating in excitement at finding a new exiting treat, the goat stretched its neck over to chomp a tassel off in one mega goat bite. Falibi felt a strong tug on his pants. Though it was tough fabric, it stood no chance against Hardinger's indestructible jaws and teeth. They could chew through anything.

"_HEY_!" Falibi shrieked, "Those are my special pants! Get off!" With surprising strength, the colorful man shoved the goat so hard, Hardy actually slid backwards a few feet. It was too late. The last bits of orange tassel disappeared down the goat's gullet. Falibi examined his ruined pants, and glared menacingly at Hardinger.

"I'm out of here!" Falibi stormed out of the barn and down the path. Fado watched him leave, and turned to Hardy.

"You are more trouble than you're worth," he glared at the goat, "You _never_ eat clothes, got it?" Hardinger bleated helpfully and munched rebelliously on some rope.

~/_\~

**A/N Wohoo! I'm on a roll! Wasn't expecting to be able to squeeze in this many chapters so soon, but here they are! I have no idea how long this fic is going to be, but I'm already planning some extra after-fic chapters that are a bit ish crossovers- one with Doctor Who and one with an out-of-game Zelda character- who happens to be a certain fairy wannabe.**

**So, anyway, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, and if I want a lot of chapters, I need more ideas! Please give me some! Preferably in-game characters/enemies/other that would have a plausible excuse to be in the barn, because if I can't find an excuse, I'm not doing it.**

**One last thing, for those that aren't looking on my profile, I am currently swamped with school and have no idea when I will update, but I will when I can. I will also (if you're logged in) try to answer any and all reviews! I might miss a few, because FF isn't kind enough to tell me who I've replied to and who I haven't. So, sorry if I miss your review. Thanks!**

**P.S. Kudos if you can find the Percy Jackson and the Olympians reference!**


	5. Luminous Lights

The morning air was humid, and clouds gathered in the gray sky. A storm was slowly brewing. Fado found himself once again plodding up the well-worn dirt path towards his farm. This time, he was lugging an armful of straw bundles, to fix the barn roof with. Unfortunately, that strange man Falibi wasn't thoughtful enough to come back and help fix the mess he had made with the barn's ceiling. That probably had something to do with Hardinger eating his trousers.

Fado sighed. It was still mostly dark out, but he really couldn't leave the goats with a gaping hole above their heads in the rain. Plus it would make him have to change their bedding two days early. As Fado neared the lone building in the field, he noticed a strange light floating slightly above the roof. He figured the floating was a trick of the light.

_Maybe Falibi decided to come back after all_, Fado thought,_ I wonder what kind of lantern he's using_. The lanterns he'd seen typically glowed orange or yellow. This lantern was a piercing ghostly blue. Now that he was closer, Fado noticed that he didn't see any silhouettes to show proof of anyone on top of the barn. He stepped closer. The ladder he normally used was leaned against the fence where it was supposed to be. How did that light get on the roof? Picking up the ladder, Fado leaned it against the barn wall. Figuring he wouldn't need his own light if there was already a bright lantern on the roof, he perched his own flickering lamp on the ground, careful to place it on a patch of dirt. It would be horrible if the field burst into flames. Then he climbed the ladder.

The first thing he noticed after clambering onto the top of the barn, was that there was no-one up there- just as he'd assumed. The second realization was that the light really was floating- hovering about four feet above the center of the roof. It made slight clicking sounds, as the lamp swung back and forth on its holding ring. Suddenly, the light started moving slowly towards him. A faint cackling arose from a spot above the advancing lantern.

_Shuff!_ One bundle of straw was unexpectedly whipped out of his hands, flew past the roof, and landed on the ground below.

"Whoa- Hey!" He yelled at the lamp. The light pulled back and hovered threateningly in tight circles a few feet away from him. Fado glanced around to find something to fend off the offensive lantern. He dropped the remaining straw bundles and reached over the side of the barn to rip off a peeling chunk of bark on the wall. Gripping his new weapon tightly, he cautiously eyed the blue glowing lamp as it advanced again. Instead of letting it get to close a second time, he swung his piece of wood as hard as he could. Unluckily or not, he misaimed and swung too high. Instead of passing through air, the plank collided with an invisible something. The thing screeched and fell back, hovering menacingly.

It advanced again, faster this time. Unfortunately for it, Fado charged at the same time, holding up his plank of bark and screaming "Yaaaah!" The thing collided painfully with the plank and fell backwards onto the ground. The lamp stayed still- was it dead? Fado approached it cautiously, feeling a bit sorry. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, the lamp sprang up, Making Fado jump back in surprise. The lantern flew back to the middle of the roof, floating as inconspicuous as before.

Then a low growling floated up to Fado's ears, coming from the dark ground below. Peering down, a strange sight beheld him. There was a gray wolf with sharp blue eyes that looked vaguely familiar. That might have been queer enough, but no- It had to be _climbing the ladder_. The wolf clambered onto the roof and stared at the blue light. It growled again and crouched, completely ignoring Fado, but he didn't mind at all. The lantern changed instantly from being an innocent floating light to an evil flying lantern. The wolf wasn't fazed, and lunged. Unfortunately it missed- falling right through the hole in the roof. So much for that.

Normally, he would have feared the beast would eat his goats, but at the moment the lantern was the bigger problem. "Hiya!" Fado yelled, and threw his plank. It sailed unimpressively past the lamp.

The thing turned on him, the lantern spinning in larger circles. Fado, now realizing it wasn't the best idea to throw his only weapon, picked up an abandoned bundle of straw, using it as a shield.

_Shuff!_ His shield was gone.

Defenseless, Fado backed away towards the ladder. Strangely enough, he heard grunting and the sound of his barn door opening. Who was doing that? A few moments later, the wolf flew over his head and tackled the invisible thing that he assumed was holding the light. The lantern landed on the ground. The blue-eyed beast chomped down on air and made a yanking gesture. The light disappeared with a clanking and a poof of soft blue smoke, leaving Fado slightly blinded in the half-light of morning. The wolf peered at its back, as if having a silent conversation with someone riding him. Then, it nodded, and dissolved into little black and green squares which shot into the sky. Fado stared at the sky where the squares had disappeared. Then it started to rain.

Fado sighed. He hadn't fixed the roof in time. Hardy wouldn't be happy getting wet in his stall. The last thing he needed was a wet, unhappy, stubborn goat. On cue, Hardinger started to complain in loud annoyed bleats. As Fado climbed down from the barn- the straw being too soggy and spread all over the ground to put on the roof- he knew he was in for a rough day.

~/_\~

**A/N Well, managed to squeeze a chapter in today! Again, constructive criticism is very welcome, and so are ideas! But, they need to have a plausible explanation of how and/or why they/it are in or around the barn. Preferably keep the stuff in-game.**

**NOTE: If you have/can get an account, you don't have to, but I would greatly appreciate it if you could log in when you review, so I don't have to answer them on the fic (I hate long author notes). Thanks!**

**Ashlee S- This chapter was half inspired by your Majora's Mask alien invasion idea, so thanks for that! Yes, Tingle is going to be on here, though I haven't decided yet what he's going to be doing.**

**SecretsOfIce- I'm glad that you like this story :) That's awesome that you have a goat named Prim!**

**Aly- He does have questions, it's just the characters he's met haven't given him the chance to ask properly. I'll try to work on that a bit though.**

**Guest- I'll probably use that at some point.**

**Well, that's all for now!**


	6. Suspicious Shades

Five days after the lantern incident, Fado was whistling as he swung a hammer in one hand, taking long, swift strides toward the barn. He had just finished fixing the gate. The hinges had been getting a little worn down so he replaced them. Fado entered the empty silent barn to place the hammer back in its place on the shelf… except the barn wasn't empty or silent after all.

A golden wolf sat in the middle of the floor, panting as it stared straight ahead with only one glowing red eye. The eye wasn't the only thing glowing. The whole wolf was lit up like a bonfire, making the whole interior of the normally dark barn bathed in a soft golden light. Fado stared, alarmed. The wolf didn't make any movement besides its heavy breathing.

Fado didn't know what to do. Run away? Stay there? Set the goats on it? Tell it to chase its tail? What he eventually ended up doing was sneaking around it with the hammer held up in defense. The beast made no movement whatsoever. Fado snuck up behind it, and cautiously prodded with his hammer. No response. Still nervous, Fado poked it harder. Nothing. Utterly confused now, Fado dropped the hammer and gave the wolf a hard shove. The effect was like pushing a hill. It wouldn't budge. Still, the beast stared straight ahead, never blinking.

Not knowing what to do, Fado snuck back around the wolf, taking extra care to avoid its paws. Crouching a safe distance away from its face, which was now right in front of him, he quickly reached out a hand and flicked the wolf's nose. It didn't even blink, paying no attention to him whatsoever. What was it doing? Quietly, Fado left the barn to grab one of his goats. The first one he reached was Phillip, who was a goat a bit on the shorter side, with a large black spot on his nose, contrasting with his blue-gray fur. Grabbing the goat by its horns, he dragged it to the barn. The wolf was still there.

Instead of chasing after it in a fit of anger, Phillip completely ignored the beast, instead choosing to munch mournfully on some leftover grains out of a goat's feeding bucket. "Phillip, there's a wolf right there! Go on, chase it away!" Fado encouraged the goat. Ignoring him too, the animal sniffed around on the ground, hoping for more food. What was it with animals disregarding him today? Utterly lost on what to do, Fado dragged Phillip out of the barn, lest the wolf decided to unfreeze and catch the goat unawares.

As he was leaving, he caught sight of a familiar youth entering the newly repaired gate. He had his nose buried in a map.

"Link!" Fado called in surprise.

"Hey Fado!" Link answered cheerfully, gazing around the field as if searching for something.

"What have you been up to, all I've been hearing is hints about where you've been going. Why the Zora's Domain? Even better, why on earth did you go to the _desert_?"

"Because the temples were overtaken with enemies, which were doing horrible things to the surrounding land… And I had to gather a few things," Link answered, still holding out his map and gazing about the field, "Have you seen anything suspicious around here?"

Fado thought it was an odd question, and answered truthfully, "Yes, a lot actually, First there was this deformed cuckoo that called itself Ooccoo, that was searching for her son called Ooccoo Jr. She said you had him. Why did you anyway?" Link laughed.

"Oh, that, I was kind of… occupied. She found me in the end though. Have you seen anything strange a bit more recently perhaps?"

Fado scratched his head. "Yeah, there was a strange light on the roof about five days ago, not sure what it was, but a wolf came along and made it disappear, and then it disappeared as well. Flew up into the sky as little squares! Can you imagine that?" He noticed Link blushing a little, looking at the ground like he was hiding something, "Come to think of it, that wolf's eyes looked a bit like yours," Fado noted, reminiscing that day.

"Um, wow, that's… surprising," Link said awkwardly, grinning sheepishly, though Fado couldn't understand why.

"Yeah," He agreed, "And now, there's a glowing golden wolf in the barn. Doesn't notice a thing I do to it. Even flicked it right on the nose! It didn't even blink!" Now Link looked like he wanted to laugh.

"Really? Well, I'm going to go take a look, stay here," Link strode towards the barn, his long green hat blowing in the strong wind. Fado wondered briefly how it didn't fall off before he realized what Link was doing.

"Hey! You can't go in there! It might do something-" Too late, Link had entered the barn. There was a growl, a bright flash, and the faint sound of howling, and then nothing. Fado raced into the barn, hefting the hammer he had forgotten to put away. The barn was dark and silent once more. There was no evidence of Link or the golden wolf anywhere.

"Link?" He asked the dark interior. No answer. _Did they somehow leave without me knowing?_ Fado wondered. He left the barn and searched a full circle around it. He couldn't find them anywhere. Suddenly there was another flash inside the barn, and Link strode out. Fado ran up to him.

"The wolf's gone," Link said.

"But how? Where did you disappear to?

"Uh, well, this might sound a little strange…" Link began.

"I can handle it, I've had a lot of strange lately," Fado supplied helpfully.

"Well, it teleported me to this misty arena sort of place and turned into a shade, which taught me a new sword trick," Link explained. He was right. It did sound odd.

"Why does a shade want to teach you?" Fado asked.

"See, apparently he's my ancestor, who was a hero, and became a shade because he regretted not being able to pass on his skills, and because he was never recognized as a hero** (1)**,"

"So you have true hero's blood in you," Fado noted proudly. Link blushed.

"So… do you need help herding the goats?" Fado put a hand on the lad's shoulder.

"Sure do, as always," He joked. They both smiled and Link ran off to call his horse.

**(1)** –**This theory is proved, I found it on Zeldawiki . org**

**A/N Yay for writing! I may or may not update anything this week- I have a 7-15 min oral presentation to prepare for due next week, and Biology finals are coming up (Yuck!) I'll try, but school is the higher priority. Thanks!**

**Once again, constructive criticism and new in-game ideas with an excuse to be in the barn are welcome!**

**Ashlee S- aww, that's ok, can't be helped. And you're very welcome :)**

**Guest- I don't think I'll be doing that, sorry. I'm no good with that sort of thing, and the only real pairings in Ordon right now are married… Why would they meet in the barn of all places?**

**Cheers!**


	7. A Fairy's Friend

Tipping the pot of grains, Fado watched as it emptied with a _shhhhlumph _into the feeding bucket, puffing up some dust into his face. Through the puff of dust rising from the freshly dumped food, he noticed a bright, floating blue light whizzing around his head. He groaned inwardly. _It better not be another one of those aggressive lanterns again_, he thought, remembering the blue light on the barn roof.

Thankfully, it was not. After the dust cleared, he noticed the bright ball had a pair of wings. A fairy. He had seen plenty of fairies before, mainly in the path through Faron woods going to castle town, when he left to sell his milk at the castle. They usually were either silent, or greeted him with a short cheery "Hello!" as they flew by. However, those fairies were usually pink, and a few yellow or green. He had never seen a blue one.

"Hey!" the fairy said, bobbing in front of him. Fado, not wanting to bother with any more strange creatures, at least until he finished feeding his goats, resumed his task by grabbing a fresh pot of grains. Ignoring the frantic fairy, who was now making a dizzying light show from her bobbing around his head, he poured food into the last two buckets.

Suddenly, he was blinded when the fairy hit him in the nose.

"_HEY!_ _Listen!_ I'm trying to talk to you! You might as well have ears of stone for all the response I'm getting!" she complained. Now done with his task, Fado put the pot down and finally addressed the fairy.

"What do you want? And why are you here anyway? Are you lost?"

"I'm not lost. I'm here because I felt an aura- it felt like an old friend of mine- my partner. It felt a bit off, but I would know who it was anywhere! I haven't felt him in a long time. I didn't even know he was still alive! Could you tell me if you've seen him? He wears a green tunic, and a long matching green hat. His name is Link," The fairy's talking reminded him of a river- speedy and nonstop.

"You know Link? Why would he be your partner? I didn't even know fairies _had_ partners. Why would you say you didn't know he was still alive? He isn't _that_ old," Fado replied, now thoroughly confused. The fairy bobbed up and down in a panic.

"You know him? Where is he? Of course he's old! The last time I saw him was many years ago- back when Faron woods was still known as the Kokiri forest. Oh, I'm Navi **(1)** by the way,"

Fado was shocked. He had heard stories- and told a few- about Kokiri forest, when Faron woods had belonged to a race called the kokiri, who stayed kids forever, and had _fairy_ _partners_. But that was impossible, Link couldn't be that old. No way. Then he remembered that day in the barn- the golden wolf- Link had said that had been his ancestor from long ago. Could that be who the fairy was looking for? He smiled to himself, imagining a hilarious scene of a short kid wearing green and wielding a sword longer than himself, teaching Link to use a sword. Bringing himself out of his thoughts, Fado addressed the impatient fairy.

"I think we're thinking of different Link's. Is yours a kokiri?"

"No, he's not. He's a hylian hero! He wielded the Master Sword and saved Hyrule from an evil gerudo named Ganondorf," she said. Now Fado's suspicions were confirmed. The shade _had_ to be Navi's partner.

"I think you're friend is dead, though I know why you felt him here," Fado told her. She made a loud dinging sound, like a stick hitting a thin shard of glass several times in quick succession.

"How do you know?" She asked, which was about the shortest sentence he'd ever heard her say, unless he counted 'Hey! Listen!'

"I think your partner is a shade, at least that's what Link said. I don't know the full story, but I think your friend did die long ago, but he remained as a shade, regretting something," He racked his brain to remember, "Ah, regretting he couldn't pass on his skills. So when Link came along, learning to fight, he took the opportunity to teach the lad. His spirit was in this barn yesterday. Apparently, the Link I know is a descendant of your partner,"

"Really? Wow, I had no idea! I would like to meet my partner's namesake. Where can I find him?"

Fado shrugged, "I don't have a clue. He left here yesterday on his horse Epona. He could be anywhere by now,"

"Did you say Epona?" Navi asked.

"Yes, why?" answered Fado, baffled once again.

"Oh, just, my partner had a horse named Epona too," the fairy said cheerfully, "Wow, the similarities are strange! I really want to meet him now! Are you sure you don't know where he went?" Fado shook his head, mystified. How was it that Link had so many similarities with this hero? Green tunic and hat, name, horse's name… what next? Navi was still talking.

"Well, I'm off to go find him! Goodbye!" Impatient as she was, Navi flew away without another word, leaving Fado seeing bright blue lines across his vision from watching her too long. _How could that hero stand having her around all the time? _He thought._ She could talk anyone's ears off, and if she didn't do that, she would blind him all the time._ Shaking his head, Fado lifted the pot of grains he had placed on the floor, and placed it in its proper place where greedy goats couldn't reach it. _At any rate, I'm glad _I _don't have a fairy partner._

**1- Link's fairy partner from Ocarina of Time. Yes, she's an out-of-game character, but hey- Fairies can be immortal!**

**A/N Well, I managed to squeeze in a chapter! Wooot! Say, I had an idea- I was thinking after I finished the regular chapters on this story, I could add chapters from everyone else's point of view- i.e. from Ooccoo's point of view, Falibi's, the Poe's, etc. However, I wouldn't do the Postman, because I am already working on a fic all about him (unposted) and his chapter in this is in the other story. So, what do you think? Let me know if it's a good idea!**

**As always, constructive criticism and in-game ideas and/or ones with plausible excuses to be in the barn are always welcome!**

******I am still busy with studying for finals and prepping for my oral presentation, so I may or may not update soon. I'll try my best!**

**Now for the guest reviewers! If you reviewed while logged in you don't have to read this! Move along!**

**Ashlee S- No problem :)**

**Guest- haha, A chuchu... hmmm, that'll take a little work. Will put it in if I have a 'Eureka!' moment and know exactly what to do. p.s. the gold sparkly ones are the rarest, the red ones are one of the more common ones, along with purple. By the way- If you're going to keep reviewing, could you make up a pen name or something so if someone else decides to review as 'Guest' I don't mix you guys up? Thanks!**

**Cheers!**


	8. Teleport Trouble (Part 1)

Panting, Fado ran about the field yelling "Hiyah!" Herding goats that didn't want to be herded was a very exhausting task. He charged around the field, shoving the unwilling goats towards the barn. Eventually, he got all of them inside their stalls. Out of breath, Fado sat back against the wall of the barn, where he could peer across the field and watch the sun finish setting. It was already low in the sky, turning it vibrant hues of orange, pink, and yellow.

All of a sudden, some movement in the field caught his eye. Was it an escaped goat he had forgotten? A few had escaped that day when he had forgotten to close the gate. Unfortunately, Link wasn't there to stop them that time, and he'd had to go searching around the whole village to find them all. One of them had even managed to escape into Faron Woods.

No, he could see the thing properly now; it was running on all fours, smaller than the goats, and more graceful. With a shock, he realized it was a wolf. No, the wolf. The one that had Link's eyes who had rescued him from the murderous flying lantern on his barn roof. Why was it back? Even better, why had it been here in the first place?

With a shock, he saw several black, knobby stakes fall from nowhere around the wolf. Transparent, slightly glowing walls flared to life between the stakes, like a connect-the-dots that he had enjoyed doing when he was a kid.

The wolf was trapped. It started growling and crouched in a defensive position. Suddenly, three black things fell from the sky into the trap. Fado looked up and saw an ominous black and red portal in the sky. The creatures landed on the ground and advanced towards the wolf. They were going to slaughter it! Fado knew he had to help. Grabbing a ladder, he raced inside his barn to find something to help ward off the shadowy beasts. _There!_

Grabbing a spade, he raced back outside and charged towards the trap as fast as he could while lugging a shovel and a ladder, which wasn't that fast. Upon reaching the barrier, he noticed that it was humming slightly. He tried quickly propping the ladder against it. Unexpectedly, the ladder sprang back, nearly bashing him on the head. Inside the barrier, the wolf had sprung on one of the creepy beasts, chewing ferociously on its shoulder like it was ravenous and eating some sort of tasty treat.

Choosing a better tact, Fado gently propped the ladder on one of the quietly humming gnarled stakes. This time it stayed. Quickly, Fado scurried up, wielding the spade and nearly tipping the ladder over again with his haste.

Leaping over the remainder of the wall and yelling "Yaaaaah!" though it came out a bit squeakier than he would've liked, he swung the shovel high over his head and down, aiming for one of the creepy shadow beasts. Looking over as he fell, he noticed that the wolf had taken the first one down. It lay on the ground, unmoving. Then he landed jarringly on the ground, his spade sticking into the dirt where he had missed the beast. Pulling it out, he swung it as hard as he could at the creature. _Whack!_

It stumbled backwards, surprised. Then, it wiggled its head at him idiotically and growled, the tentacles hanging from its masked face swinging like long, thin strings of cheese. Then, it charged at him on all fours. Bringing up his shovel, the black beast rammed into it with a resounding, painful sounding _clang!_ Fado's arm lurched back from the unexpected force of the impact. The beast stumbled back, winded. Hefting his spade again, he slammed it on the monster's head and it collapsed.

After a moment of relief and pride, an unearthly howl ripped through the air, causing Fado to clap his hands over his tapered ears. The third shadow beast lowered its head and glared in his direction. To his horror, grunting and growling, the two downed creatures picked themselves up. Gripping his shovel again, he bashed his spade down on the nearest monster's head until it collapsed again. He was _not_ going to let his farm be overrun by these things.

Over to the side, the gray wolf was taking on the remaining beasts. It crouched, growling in three-part harmony with the shadow monsters. Unexpectedly, with flabbergasting agility, the blue-eyed wolf sprung at its masked assailant's heads. They went down, one right after the other, collapsing like scared opossums playing dead. Suddenly, the shadowy beasts dissolved into the same green and black squares that the wolf had that morning on the barn roof. The squares shot into the sky, flowing into a dark portal hovering far up in the air. Then, the walls trapping him and the wolf faded into the sky as well. Utterly bewildered, Fado stared around his now clear field, wondering if that had all been a dream. Even the wolf was gone now.

_Clunk!_ Fado jumped and turned. The ladder he had used to clamber into the trap had fallen to the ground. Still unsure if he was safe, he picked up the ladder and carried it and the spade back to the barn. After placing them back in their proper places, Fado left the barn and peered at the sky. The portal was still there, confirming it hadn't been his imagination. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice he still hadn't fed the goats until Hardinger let out a piercing bleat that was a bit on the squeaky side and sounded more like a donkey's bray than a sound a goat would make.

Jumping, he quickly realized what Hardy was complaining about and grabbed some food, yelling "Alright! Sorry! I'm coming now!" inside the barn. In the back of his mind, he was still pondering the frightening encounter. _How much more of this strange stuff can I take?_ He thought to himself.

"Look on the bright side, Fado," he told himself, doing a mental double-take. When had he started doing that? "At least the field hasn't burned down… yet," He sighed, hoping that would never actually ensue, but these days, who knew what would happen next?

**A/N Well, there ya go! I managed to squeeze in a chapter during my busy week of studying and presentations! Will upload part two sometime soon, though it's kind of short, but it's a lot more cheerful than being attacked :)**

**As always, constructive criticism and reasonable in-game ideas are very welcome! Or just a review, that's always nice too.**

**And now for the guest reviewer of the chapter!**

**Ashlee S- Then we can be crazy together, I like Navi too! :D I'll keep a lookout for if you change your name!**

**Cheers! See you all in part two!**


	9. Teleport Trouble (Part 2)

Six days after the invasion incident, the dark portal still hung ominously in the sky. Thankfully, no more shadow beasts had tumbled out of it. He was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, nothing would ever happen with it. Still, there was every possibility. The goats, like mostly everything else, completely ignored it, instead focusing on the dry grass they munched on all day, even after Fado fed them. Those animals had bottomless stomachs.

Dusting off his hands, Fado left the musty barn filled with goats, already prepared for a quiet evening. Apparently, that wasn't the goddesses plan. As he started to stride away, a strange echoing, otherworldly sound filled the air, and a large shadow quickly formed over a good-sized portion of the field. Jaw dropping in surprise, Fado stared as a huge section of bridge faded into existence out of black squares flowing out of the portal. On top of the gigantic bridge piece, a familiar blue-eyed wolf, and a small, black, floating creature materialized.

"Are you certain that this thing goes here? Because I'm fairly certain it doesn't," a voice said skeptically. Fado had to assume it was the floating shadow, because he knew wolves couldn't talk. The wolf growled.

"No, I'm fairly certain you said 'farm place' not 'Eldin bridge,'"**(1) **

The wolf snorted.

"What do you mean I can't hear you properly?! My ears are just fine! If anything, it's your mind that isn't working properly!" Fado didn't know what to think. A wolf was having an argument with a shadow on top of a large bridge section that had mysteriously teleported into his field. Out of all of the weird things he had been suspecting and imagining over the past few days; more shadow beasts, mutant cuckoos, even a deranged, glowing orange cow- this was far more bizarre from any of them. He turned back to listening to the conversation. The shadow was talking again.

"No, I very clearly heard you say 'farm place,'"

"Did not," The shadow replied again.

"For the last time!" the shadow yelled exasperatedly, "I didn't mishear you! You probably thought you said one thing but said another. Sometimes I wonder why I travel with you. You make everything so much more difficult than it should be!"

The wolf barked at it.

"_I'm_ the one who makes things difficult! _You're_ the one who said 'farm place!'" It complained again.

The wolf growled.

"Fine. I just hope you know what you're doing for that 'Cave of Ordeals.' Let's hope your plan isn't just charge in sword swinging, like last time you fought a big enemy. You almost died if I remember right,"

The wolf growled again.

"Alright, fine, I'm going," the shadow sighed. It disappeared, and the wolf and massive bridge piece evaporated into squares and were sucked into the portal, only leaving behind a large patch of crushed grass. Fado sighed with relief, from past experiences, something usually either got destroyed, ruined, or needed repairing by the end of the strange encounter. He had half expected the bridge piece to start floating and smash the barn down like an overly large battering ram. Thankfully, that, nor anything else destructive, had happened.

He only hoped that next time something came through the portal, it was just as harmless.

**1- Not completely sure if Midna can understand Wolf Link, but for the sake of the story, she can ^_^**

**A/N Well, here's part two of Teleport Trouble! Sorry it's kind of short :( I try to keep my chapters at least 700 words long, more if possible, but this one is only at 500 something! Hopefully the next chapter is longer.**

**I have no idea when I will update next, I unfortunately have two finals coming up to study for, and, as usual, school is the higher priority. I will try to update soon though!**

**Constructive criticism and reasonable in-game ideas are always welcome and greatly appreciated :D Depending on how many good ideas I get is how long this story will be, so if you want it to be long, ideas are important!**

**And now for the guest reviewers!**

**Ashlee S- No problem, glad I could cheer you up! Wooo! Craziness for the win! :D**


	10. A Confusing Creature

Fado was tending to his goats in the field. He had just freed Liam the goat's horns from being stuck in-between the fence poles. That goat was always too curious for his own good, and when he spotted a bit of a yellow something just under the fence, he had to try and nab it. Of course, it had been just out of his reach, so he had to stretch to grab it. This resulted in his striped antlers getting pushed through the gap in the fence and he had gotten stuck. As expected, realizing his head was caught, he panicked. It had taken Fado a good fifteen minutes to untangle the alarmed Liam's horns from the wooden posts.

Once he had, he noticed that in his panic, Liam had left two nice new dents in the fence poles. Who needed strange occurrences when the goats destroyed things well enough on their own? Bending down, Fado picked up and dusted off the yellow thing that had caused all of the trouble. Examining it, he saw it was a yellow mask shaped like a fox's head. Then he recognized it. He had seen Talo wear the mask several times before, when he was bored and used sticks to cut grass. He must have lost it. What had Talo called it? Mutton mask? Creature mask? No, Kee-something, wasn't it?

Fado gave up trying to remember what it was called. He wondered vaguely how Talo could see out of the thin slits that were the masks eyeholes. Entering the barn, he put the mask on his head so he could grab a new plank for the fence with both hands. Surprisingly, his vision was only slightly hampered from the eye slits. Peering about the barn, his eye caught sight of something that made him gasp and drop the plank painfully on his foot.

"Ow!" he yelped as he stared at the animal in the barn. It was another golden wolf- no, a fox. A yellow-golden fox with three long tails that faded into black on the tips. Its pointed face closely resembled the mask on his own head. Fado realized that his must be an actual Kee-thing. Slowly taking the mask off, he stood stock still as the creature acknowledged him daintily, flicking its tails up and down. Fado didn't know if the Kee-things were dangerous or not.

"Hee-hee-ho!" It laughed, making Fado jump, "hello, sir, if you are attempting to fool me, it is impossible, we Keatons recognize each other by the sheen of our tails, of which you do not have,"

"What? So you're called Keatons," Fado muttered, half to himself. Speaking louder, he addressed the Keaton properly, "So, uh, are you dangerous?"

"Oh hee-hee!" the fox laughed, flicking it's tails faster for a second and nodding it's head, "That depends! We Keatons love sneaking and playing and tricking! Oh yes! We are tricky! Answer my questions and you just might win a prize!"

"Wait, what questions?" Fado asked, not quite sure what to do. His barn was being invaded by a three-tailed, yellow, giggly talking fox that wouldn't give him any straight answers. He had to admit, this was even stranger than that deranged cuckoo Ooccoo that had been in his barn a while ago.

"Answer me this… Pick one of the three choices, hee-hee!" the Keaton continued, ignoring Fado's confusion, "What is the name of the princess in Castle Town who collects bugs?" The fox asked, "Agitha, Mitha, or Sarina?" It sat, poker straight, unmoving except for its constantly flicking tails, as it waited patiently for Fado's answer.

"Uh, do I have to do this?" Fado asked. The Keaton stared at him studiously, unmoving.

"Oh, alright, I'll answer your questions," Fado told it, mainly because it's stares were unsettling, but also in part because he wanted to find out this 'prize' he could win. He hoped it wasn't another goat. When he realized it wasn't going to move, he asked, "Could you repeat the question?"

"What is the name of the princess in Castle Town who collects bugs? Agitha, Mitha, or Sarina?" It obliged.

"Okay… umm, Agitha?" Fado guessed, remembering briefly meeting the strange, giggly girl who loved bugs.

"Correct!" the Keaton praised, nodding its head and waving its tails excitedly, "Now answer me this… How many goats belong to the goat herder, Fado? Ten, twenty, or thirty?"

"What? I own the goats you know, what kind of a question is that?" The Keaton just stared expectantly at him.

"Twenty," Fado answered when he realized the Keaton wasn't going to do anything.

"Correct!" the Keaton exclaimed, "Now, answer me this… What is the price you pay to play the game 'Flight by Fowl?' Ten, twenty, or thirty rupees?"

"Uh, thirty? No- twenty. Twenty rupees," Fado answered, trying to recall the weird visit made by the clown disaster, Falibi. He sighed in relief as the Keaton purred,

"Correct! Now answer me this… What kind of creature does the wielder of the Master Sword turn into when touched by Twilight? A sheep, rabbit ,or wolf?" It asked. Fado wondered how many questions he would have to answer.

Wielder of the Master Sword… Didn't Link have that now? That meant that Link turned into some sort of creature when touched by Twilight… but what? Then he remembered the wolf, how it had Link's eyes, and how Link got all nervous when he had teased him about it. Was it possible that the wolf was really Link?

"A wolf," Fado decided, not knowing if he was excited or worried that his answer was probably right.

"Correct!" the Keaton nodded its tails and head again. So Link _was_ the wolf… Suddenly, a lot more things made sense; the grunting noises in the barn when the wolf had fallen through the roof when attacking the lantern, it's willingness to protect him, and Link acting strange when he was telling him about the wolf. The Keaton was still talking.

"Now answer me this… Where is the Mirror of Twilight located? The Arbiter's Grounds, Temple of Time, or Hidden Village?"

"Uh…" Fado began, still pondering his recent revelation. Why hadn't Link told him? Coming out of his thoughts, he pondered the new question. He had never heard of the Mirror of Twilight before. Where could it be?

"The Temple of Time?" he asked, going off of the only place he recognized. It was the place the Master Sword was kept, why not the Mirror of Twilight?

"Wrong!" the Keaton shook it's head and flicked its tails in perfect synchronization, "You failed, try again next time! Hee-hee-ho!" It laughed.

"Wait, aren't you going to give me the answer?" Fado blinked and it disappeared, leaving no evidence behind that it had ever been there. Fado examined the mask that he still held in his hand, thinking about what he had discovered. Link could turn into a wolf. He didn't know what to think about that. He decided to ask Link about that the next time he ran into him. _I wonder if I'll see that Keaton again,_ he speculated. _ I hope I don't, I hardly got a straight answer out of the whole conversation._

**A/N Well, here is the next installment in the story! It's almost double the length of the last chapter, so hopefully it makes up for its shortness. Hope you enjoyed it! Took a break in studying to write this, so yeah, I don't think I'm going to be uploading anything else until after Wednesday. Yes, Keatons are another out-of-game character, but they also happen to be immortal. So, it worked! :D**

**As always, constructive criticism and reasonable and/or in-game ideas are always welcome and greatly appreciated!**

**By the way- I put up a section on my profile of some of my tips and tricks on how to write well, if anyone wants to look at it. **

**Now for the guest reviewers! If you reviewed while logged in, you don't have to read anything beyond this point!**

**Ashlee S- Haha, hmm, that's a good idea, I'll try to use it at some point! :D thanks for the good luck wishes! (I hope I do well)**

**Sundance- Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy it! I've always had a soft spot for Fado, and seeing how not so many people write about him, I figured I would! This story was originally a one-shot (The first chapter mildly changed) until someone suggested I should expand on it, so I did and here we are.**

**TheBestGuest- Alrighty, thanks. Well, here's the next chapter for ya! :D**


	11. Glowing Golden Cuckoos

Six days after he had met the Keaton, Fado was glad that nothing else unordinary had happened. True, Hardinger had acquired a new taste for his bedding, and Liam had somehow managed to get stuck in the loft, but new things where the goats were concerned was almost a daily experience, so it was nothing new. It was amazing how much trouble those animals could get into.

Fado sighed, shoving one last forkful of hay out of the loft and onto the musty ground of the barn below. After clambering down the ladder and spreading the bedding around the empty stalls, he leaned the pitchfork against the wall and left the barn. Blinking in the sudden brightness of the field, he noticed a dark grey storm cloud boiling in the distance. He was glad that this time, the barn's roof didn't have a gaping hole in it.

Staring at the sky, he suddenly noticed a small glowing speck in the distance. Growing larger, he decided it looked something like a figure of a person holding up a sparkling golden lantern with both hands. How was a person flying?

As he watched, the strange figure grew larger and larger as it flew past the tall hills surrounding the field. As it landed in the field, Fado realized it really _was_ a person. A person flying with a sparkling golden cuckoo. He could tell they weren't a threat; otherwise the goats would have rushed ferociously at the weird couple as soon as they landed. Striding towards the man and his bird, Fado noticed that the man's figure seemed vaguely familiar, though he couldn't tell where from. A citizen from Castle Town maybe? People there were certainly odd.

"Who are you?" Fado asked the man from halfway across the field. He couldn't see his face because it was shielded with a helmet. The man didn't reply, seemingly intent on making his way out of the field without attracting attention. It was too late for that. One of the goats, Prim, marched over to the mysterious person and nuzzled him affectionately, like she was already great friends with him.

Without warning, she snapped at the gold cuckoo, who fluttered onto the mysterious person's shoulder, complaining loudly and leaving a glittering trail of sparkles in its wake. Fado had to chuckle at that. Prim was always a tad overprotective of people she liked.

Approaching the man, Fado asked again, "Who are you? What, uh, exactly are you doing here?"

The man, finally realizing he wasn't going to get away without explaining something, cleared his throat nervously, replying, "Good evening, Fa- sir,"

Even though it was tinny sounding from the helmet, his voice seemed familiar, like he should know this person… But who was he?

"Do I know you? Why were you flying with a cuckoo?"

"Um, no? **(1)**" his answer came out as more of a question, "I… don't believe I do. Ah, you like my partner? He is very helpful,"

Fado would have asked how exactly the man managed to fly with a cuckoo, but since the barrage of odd things that were happening to him lately, he had learned not to doubt weird impossibilities.

"You still haven't answered who you are," Fado pointed out, wanting to know if he really knew this person or not. If he did, why were they trying to avoid him?

"Me? I'm just a mere traveler, want to see the world, you know?" The traveler explained, nervously patting his cuckoo, "Now, I, uh, really should be going. Lots to see,"

"Hold up!" Fado held up his hands quickly, "If you're a traveler, have you met a guy named Link? He's a traveling friend of mine, and I haven't heard from him in awhile. I was wondering if you might know where he is,"

"Link? Yes… I do know him," the man replied cautiously, "Last I heard, he was heading towards Snowpeak,"

Fado had heard stories of Snowpeak. Supposedly, it was a series of mountains so tall, that they were covered with snow year round. Sharp blizzards blew through them now and then, making it impossible to travel through without getting lost. Apparently, a ferocious beast lived in the mountains called a yeti, which pillaged from the towns surrounding the mountains. He had never believed the stories about the yeti, assuming that they were only tales to scare children, but now there was a small sliver of doubt. If Link was going there, then there was bound to be something dangerous.

"Oh, when did you hear this? And why did you come here anyway?"

"Ah, he told me around two days ago. I wouldn't be worried. The lad can take care of himself. As for why I'm here, I was flying through the woods, and I may have gotten a little… lost," he explained hastily, anxiously pushing his helmet further onto his head, "Anyway, I should get going… So long!"

Before Fado could react, the man clambered up onto the barn roof, and jumped off, flying away in a trail of sparkles and complaints from the bird.

"Well then," Fado said, not quite sure what to think. He decided to focus on Link's predicament.

Snowpeak… Were the stories true? He didn't know what kind of enemies Link had faced, but a yeti sounded pretty bad. He hoped Link was okay. At least Link could become a wolf if he got cold… could wolves sense a path through a blizzard? Hopefully.

He sighed as he patted Prim, who was bleating in disappointment at the man leaving. That was another unsolved mystery. Who was that man? He was so familiar, but he just couldn't figure out who it was.

"Someday I'll figure it out, Prim," he told the mournful goat, "Someday."

**1- Rusl doesn't want people finding out about his connection to the resistance. He even didn't want Link to know, until Link practically joined them, so yeah, I was going off of that. ^_^**

**A/N And exams are officially over****‼**** Wooot! Here's a celebratory chapter for you! However, that does not mean I am done with all school yet. Though the end is in sight! :D**

**IMPORTANT- On a sad note, I am running out of ideas, and if I don't think of more soon, this story will soon be coming to an end. So, if you want this story to last, I need good ideas! Preferably in-game, though immortal out-of-game characters are okay as well. However, they do need a good excuse as to why they are there.**

**SEMI-IMPORTANT- Should I do a complete chapter dedicated to Fado interrogating Link on what he's been doing throughout his travels, or should I throw it into a different chapter? I set up a poll for it, so you can look at it on my profile.**

**Now for guest reviewers!**

**Ashlee S- Kaepora Gaebora… hmm XD that would be interesting! I'll look into it! :D Hahahaaaaaaa! Someone else who dislikes pink and spelling errors!**

**TheBestGuest- you read my mind or something! This chapter was actually going to be in place of the Keaton one, but I had mild writer's block on it, and no time to figure it out during my study break, so the Keaton one came first. :D Hope you enjoyed this one!**


	12. Rambunctious Re-deads

It was noon, and Fado was eating his lunch of fresh goat's milk, and a small sandwich that consisted of lettuce, boiled egg, and a few thin slices of meat. He would have said it was a peaceful lunch, but Hardinger was trying to eat it on him and he had to keep warding the ravenous goat away from his meal.

"_No_, Hardy," Fado scolded and pushed the goat away. He never understood how Hardy could snack so much all the time and still be hungry. It was a wonder that goat wasn't fat yet, with all the eating he did.

All of a sudden, the field was filled with the outlandish noise that Fado recognized as something coming out of the large portal hanging in the sky.

Small black squares fell like rain through the air, forming on the ground into the shape of a familiar wolf… and something else? Staring in surprise, Fado watched the new form take shape. It was clutching the wolf- no,_ Link_, he told himself. It was clutching Link's fur in a death grip. It seemed to be some sort of Hylian; a Hylian that looked as if it had eaten nothing for decades. Then he saw the thing in full form. Now he realized why it looked like skin and bones- It was a living, gruesome skeleton, half wrapped in peeling bandages and a huge sword slung across its back.

The wolf struggled underneath the monster, and managed to scramble away. The skeleton let out an unearthly roar. Fado couldn't move. It seemed the roar was affecting Link too, because he was also as still as a statue. The creature advanced towards Link, lifting its sword slowly. However, before he could reach the wolf, the skeleton was plowed over by a speedy, blinking red blur. Fado stared in amazement.

"Prim!" he gasped. Indeed, it was a very mad Prim the goat. Though the creature's screams might affect himself and Link, it apparently did not extend to farm animals. Prim shoved the skeleton towards the barn. She was literally red from anger. Fado had always wondered about that. Whenever the goats became mad enough, their fur turned cherry red. He hadn't ever quite figured out how that worked, but it was a great warning sign to get out of their way.

The skeleton roared in anger, gripping its sword and swinging it in a wide circle. The tip of the sword plowed through the side of the barn like warm butter, bits and splinters of wood flying across the field. Unfazed, Prim charged again and chomped down on a leg. Instantly, the creature collapsed and exploded into dust, including the sword. Slowly, Fado shifted his eyes between the pile of dust, the hole in the barn's siding, and the gray wolf, who was gazing at him guiltily with wide blue eyes.

He was going to have a serious talk with Link.

**A/N Sorry! It's short! But I was having serious writer's block on it, and couldn't think of what else to add. However, it's a cliffie! :D I feel evil now. The poll won 2 to nothing for Link's interrogation as a separate chapter, which will be the next one! Will either post it today or tomorrow, so keep a lookout!**

**I****f nobody gives me any more ideas, then this story will be around five more chapters long, so yeah.**

**Now for the guest reviewer!**

**TheBestGuest- well you're in luck, the Link interrogation will be next chapter!**

**Cheers!**


	13. A Look into Link's Life

"Hold up," Fado said, blocking Link the wolf's path when he tried to slink away. Link shifted his paws uneasily. Fado was really mad, and he was pretty sure Link knew he was.

"I know you're Link," he told the wolf, "So you might as well turn back to your normal self so I can talk to you properly."

The wolf blinked in surprise, and stared at its back as if having a silent conversation with someone sitting on him, but Fado didn't see anything. Was he talking to a flea? Then, the wolf shimmered and turned black for a second. Then, the color returned and Link the Hylian stood up and dusted his green tunic off nervously.

Fado hoped he covered his shock okay, he wanted to stay mad and intimidating for as long as possible. He would try, but being mad just wasn't in his nature.

"How did you-" Link started, but Fado wanted to say his part first.

"Now," he began, "I want some answers. Nearly every time something has happened here, it has _your_ name written all over it. I have had demented cuckoos, clown disasters, murderous lights on the roof, ghosts of heroes in the barn, panicked fairies, portals in the sky, and my life and my goats lives in danger all because of _you_," he poked Link in the chest, "And I would like _you_ to tell me _why_."

"Uh…" Link said, "Midna, help please?" he begged weakly in a low voice at the ground.

"This is your problem Link, I'm not helping you this time," a voice answered firmly, sounding a tad amused. Fado recognized it as the voice that had spoken to Link when the bridge had landed in the field, "Besides," it continued, "Aren't you the wielder of the _Triforce of Courage_? _Real_ courageous, running away from your messes."

"Who's Midna?" Fado asked, surprised, completely forgetting to stay mad. Link still looked uncomfortable.

"She's a friend," he answered, "An… invisible friend," he explained when he saw Fado's skeptical look.

"Invisible? _You_ can see me," the voice huffed, "And _'she'_ has a name you know."

"Sorry Midna," Link apologized.

"Right," Fado said, still trying and failing miserably to stay mad, "So, why didn't you tell me you could become a wolf?"

"Well, I didn't exactly know how you would react," Link explained awkwardly while he shuffled his feet, "I didn't want you to become scared of me or something. Also, Midna wouldn't let me change in front of anyone until just now,"

"With good reason!" the voice exclaimed, "How would you have been able to save anyone if they were all afraid of you? Why do you keep pinning your excuses on me? Act like a man and just accept that you're the one who's usually doing them!"

"Sorry Midna, sorry,"

"Why can't I see you?" Fado asked the voice.

"Because I'm a Twili, I live in the Twilight world, but I was kicked out by a tyrant king named Zant, so I live in the shadows," she explained.

"Right," Fado said, though he didn't really understand a whole lot from that explanation. Changing the subject, he tried once again to be stern, "So, what was that monster and why was it here?"

"Well," Link began, "See, I was going through the Cave of Ordeals and I went through my last fairy when a Re-dead- that was the monster- jumped on me and Midna decided it was high time I got out of there, so she teleported us here. Unfortunately for us, the re-dead came too."

"Uh-huh, and then it wrecked the side of my barn,"

"Oh yeah," Link said, scratching the back of his neck, "Sorry about that. You know, I should get going, I need to-"

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere until you tell me exactly what you've been up to. I've had enough of people, three-tailed foxes, and dangerous creatures hinting about you and not giving me any straight answers." Fado stated, blocking Link again.

Link groaned, "Do I have to? I really need to-"

"No, you're staying here until I get some answers. Start explaining. I want to know everything," Fado crossed his arms and tried to look as intimidating as possible.

"Uh, Well," Link began, realizing he couldn't get away. He proceeded to inform Fado on everything he had been doing. Every once in a while, Midna, Link's invisible friend, would pipe in and add some information he forgot, or an embarrassing story on how Link had failed at something. Fado was shocked at how much the youth had done in so short of time and with so little experience.

"… And so I decided to try a shot at the Cave of Ordeals, and here we are," Link finished.

Fado stayed silent and thoughtful for several long minutes. Link's story explained quite a few things, like the mysterious light on the barn roof, the visits from Ooccoo and Falibi, and the portals in the sky. Fado didn't know how the lad could cope so well with the sudden pressure of saving the world on his shoulders. Still, as awed as he was, he was still a little upset about his barn wall.

"How do you handle it?" Fado finally asked.

"I don't know really, I just do,"

"You are very irritable in the mornings," Midna piped up, "I think you cope by just being as frustrating as possible to me. I mean, every time, _every time_ I tell you _not_ to touch or press or hit something, you go ahead and do it. And _every time_, something nasty happens to you! You'd think he would know to listen to me by now," She directed the last bit at Fado.

"_Midna_," Link groaned. Fado chuckled.

"You should really listen to her, lad," He said.

"Not you too!" Link exclaimed playfully and clapped his hands over his ears. Fado couldn't help but smile. An awkward silence filled the clearing.

"So…" Link said uncomfortably after a while, "Do you need help with anything?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Fado grinned, placing a hand on Link's shoulder and turning him towards the barn, "I'm glad you asked. _You_, lad, are going to fix the mess that re-dead made in the side of my barn."

**A/N Well, here it is! Hope you liked it! :D It was fun to write.**

**Now for the guest reviewer…**

**Link- XD Yes, yes you are…**


	14. Odd Owls

Fado brushed his hand against the newly repaired side of his barn as he said goodbye to Link, who was leaving to continue his quest. As he watched Link walk below the crest of the hill and out of sight, behind him, he heard a low, unfamiliar, hooting voice mutter, "And the hero continues his adventures. Ah, brings back memories…"

Fado jumped, shocked. He wasn't expecting anyone to be behind him. Turning around, he peered about swiftly. Not spotting anyone, he asked, "Who's there?"

"Oh, you heard me, didn't you? I'm up here, in the tree," the voice answered. Glancing up, he found a huge brown-and-tan owl staring at him from a high branch in the nearest tree.

"Was that you who was talking?" he asked the overly large bird.

"Hoo-hoo-hoot! Of course it was! Did you think it was a leaf, perhaps? I am Kaepora Gaebora," As the owl said his name, he flipped his head over and opened his eyes, giving Fado a shock. The owl's head had been upside down!

"Uh, what are you doing here, Mr. Owl- um, Kaepora?"

"Oh, hoo-hoot! I am watching the young hero during his journey! He reminds me of another lad I helped long ago. Another young hero named Link."

Fado thought back to the day that blue fairy , Navi, had visited the barn. She had said that her partner- the hero's shade- was named Link. If this owl was that old, then he certainly wasn't a normal bird. Then again, normal birds didn't talk either.

"How exactly old are you?" he found himself asking.

"Hoo-hoot! It's been so long I've forgotten! I am very old. I started out as a hylian named Rauru. I became a protector of the sacred relic, the Triforce, and sealed myself within a temple as to better protect it from the wars that were being fought for its ownership, eventually becoming the Sage of Light. I stayed there for a long, long time until I heard of a new hero's arrival. So, I took the form of an owl as to better watch over and help him and have stayed that way since. Would you _not_ like that repeated again?"

"No," Fado answered quickly. His mind was a little scrambled from hearing the owl's history. He was the Sage of Light?

"Alright, I'll repeat it again," the owl said, and Fado realized his mistake. He had accidentally agreed to hear it again.

"Hoo-hoot! It's been so long I've forgotten! I am very old. I started out as a hylian named Rauru. I became a protector of the sacred relic, the Triforce, and sealed myself within a temple as to better protect it from the wars that were being fought for its ownership, eventually becoming the Sage of Light. I stayed there for a long, long time until I heard of a new hero's arrival. So, I took the form of an owl as to better watch over and help him and have stayed that way since. Would you _not_ like that repeated again?" the owl repeated.

"No- oh, uh, yes!" Fado answered hastily, desperately hoping the brown owl wouldn't reiterate his life for a third time.

"Really? Very well," the large bird sounded genuinely disappointed, "I suppose I should catch up to the young hero before I lose him."

"Does Link know you're following him?" Fado asked.

"Oh no! Why would I tell him? He already has someone helping him, he does not need me as well! Farewell! Hoo-hoo-hoot!" The owl unfurled its wings and flew noisily away. Fado was still shocked. That was the Sage of Light? He just hoped the other sages weren't nearly as eccentric. Unfortunately, they probably were.

**A/N Well, here's the next chapter! I don't know when I will be able to post the next one, but hopefully soon!**


	15. Tingle Trouble

Fado awoke to the sound of a voice squeaking "Help!" Disoriented, he peered about his surroundings. Then he realized where he was. He had fallen asleep in the musty barn with his goats. Picking himself up off of the floor, Fado peered around the dim barn. Had he imagined the sound? Brushing bits of straw out of his hair, he stepped towards where he thought the sound was.

"Help meee!" the voice cried again. Fado figured it was coming from the loft. Drowsily, he clambered up the ladder to the upper level of the barn.

"Hello?" Fado called when he stood up at the top, "Anyone there?"

"Heeeeeeeelp!" the voice answered loudly, as if it thought Fado was still on the bottom floor. Following the voice, Fado spotted a huge, tied up bale of hay rustling in the corner of the loft, as if someone was stuck under it. Walking over, Fado noted that the pleas for help were louder. Someone _was_ under it! He spotted a flash of green as the hay rustled violently and shuffled a few inches across the floor, like a giant, furry slug.

_That better not be Link playing a joke_, Fado thought to himself as he bent down to remove the stack of straw off of the mysterious person. Grunting, Fado lifted the bundle up into the air and placed it down next to him. Then he examined the rescued person. What were they _doing_ in the loft anyway? There wasn't much in there, only a bunch of hay, a pitchfork, and some bags of goat food. Peering at the figure, he quickly concluded that this was definitely _not_ Link.

The person was short, and a little chubby, like an overgrown baby with a man's face and a pointy black beard. He was wearing a tight, green suit, which had a ridiculous hood that covered his head except for his face. The thing had three points, one on each ear, and one on the top of his head. The suit turned red below his brown belt, like he was wearing a bright red diaper. Around his neck hung a large watch. Overall, he looked almost as bad as that clown Falibi. Maybe worse. Hylian getup these days…

"Are you okay? And who are you and why are you in my barn?" Fado asked.

Picking himself up, the man, totally ignoring Fado, stated, "I hereby declare that there are no rupees in this loft! So says the one and only, Tingle!" The man did a little dance on the spot.

Utterly bewildered, Fado didn't know what to think. At least he now knew the man's name.

"Uh, what are you doing here… Tingle?" The man stopped his dance and looked up at Fado, finally acknowledging him.

"He knows me!" The little man exclaimed, "He knows Tingle!"

"Uh, no, not really, actually," Fado explained quickly.

"Oooh, how dare you! Pretending to know the great and mighty Tingle!"

"No! I, uh," Fado searched for a change of subject. In his rage, Tingle was tottering so much that Fado was afraid he was going to topple over on his short legs, "Why are you looking for rupees?" He decided on, hoping that was a safe question, and desperately wishing it was to get some new attire. The man's demeanor changed instantly from rage into excitement.

"Oooh! Rupees! I am collecting them, so one day I can become a _real_ fairy! I have a whole bunch in my bag, along with a few maps! Would you like a map?"

"What?" Fado was a little lost with the man's blabbering, "Oh, what kind of map?"

"Oh! Lots! I have some of Hyrule Field, some of the Zora's Domain, some of-"

"Hyrule Field would be nice," Fado interrupted, figuring that was the only place he needed a map, for when he traveled to Castle Town to sell goat's milk and cheese, and also because he didn't want to hear all of Tingle's array of maps. Tingle slung his red backpack off of his shoulder, undid the strap, and pulled out a rolled-up map. Showing it to Fado, Tingle said, "Normally this would cost twenty rupees, but because you are so nice and helped Tingle out from under the rock, he will give it to you for a big discount of only ten rupees!"

"Oh, alright," Fado said, and gave the small man the asked price "Yay!" Tingle exclaimed, and grabbed a handful of something out of his bag, "Tingle, Tingle, Kooloo-Limpah!" he yelled, doing a backflip and throwing small colorful paper squares into the air, "Here is your map, sir!" Tingle held out the map to Fado, while whispering, "Those were magical words that Tingle created himself! Don't use them!"

Utterly befuddled about the little show, Fado took the map from the man, saying, "Thanks…" He didn't really believe 'Tingle, Tingle Kooloo-Limpah' was a magical phrase, nor did he see himself, or anyone else using it.

"Tingle has concluded his business here! He must continue his search for rupees! So long!" Tingle tottered to the edge of the loft and jumped down, without using the ladder, and waddled purposefully out of the barn. Fado reached outside just in time to spot the little green man flying away with help from a large red balloon. Where had he gotten that? As Tingle disappeared into the distance, Fado sighed in relief. He hoped he never met that man again. He was too confusing for his own good.

Opening the map he had bought, Fado gasped as he saw the interior. Not only had Tingle's map covered Hyrule Field, but Ordon Village as well. Maybe Tingle had real magic words after all. The map outlined everything in green, but the place he was in, the field, was a lighter green than the rest. There was even a yellow dot showing exactly where he was. This map should have cost well over ten rupees. Maybe there _was_ something good about the strange little man.

Well, at least he made good maps.

**A/N Well, here is the next chapter! On a happy note, I am working on a new fic and am planning on posting it hopefully sometime soon.**

**On a sadder note, ****_this_**** story is soon coming to an end. The next chapter will be the last one, because I want to get working full time on my other fic.**

**Cheers!**


	16. Great Difficulty with Ganondorf

It was a quiet evening in the field, and Fado sat leaning against his barn watching the sun gently set below the hills. All of a sudden, two figures formed from the portal still hanging in the sky. Gasping in surprise, Fado saw it was Link… and Princess Zelda? The princess was at his farm? He started to call out, but just then something else came out of the portal. It was a dark man on a black horse, wielding a glowing sword. Fado, Link and Zelda gasped, Fado because the horse looked ominous and he believed it was Ganondorf riding it, and Link and Zelda because he was holding a helmet… that belonged to Midna.

Ganondorf let out a booming laugh and crumpled the mask like clay, letting the pieces fall to the ground. Then Zelda shouted something, throwing her arm in the air. In her hands, a beautiful bow faded out of light, and a quiver of arrows on her back. Then she spoke to Link, who took out his horse call and played the simple, familiar six-note song that always called his horse.

An answering whinny echoed back to them, and Epona charged into sight. Spotting Link, she stopped by him and pawed his leg, nosing the pouch on his belt. From far across the field, Fado still heard Link complain, "No, Epona! I do not have sugar cubes this time!" Which made Fado chuckle a bit, despite the situation.

Link and Zelda climbed on top of the brown horse and Link raised his blue-hilted sword. Ganondorf and Link commenced to battle it out on horseback. They raced back and forth, Zelda shooting strange arrows with light on the end, which would bounce off Ganondorf's armor in the back, but stunning him all the same. Then Link would advance and whap him with his sword. Obviously, horseback battles were not Ganondorf's forte. Fado groaned as he realized this battling would tear up the field.

Eventually, Ganondorf fell off the back of his horse, which galloped away out of the village. It looked a lot more scared than evil when there wasn't an overly large muscle man riding it.

When he picked himself up, Ganondorf started to laugh idiotically. Link dismounted and raised his sword, advancing toward the King. All of a sudden, a large, circular barrier surrounded the hero and villain. Ganondorf cackled again, and charged.

Instead of Link pulling out his shield, he pulled out a simple _fishing rod_. Of all the things Fado had been expecting, this was definitely not one of them. What could a measly fishing rod do against the evil King?

Surprisingly, it was quite effective. Link would skillfully whip it at him and it would catch in Ganondorf's clothes and skin. Link would then whip the rod back, causing the king to roar in anger and stop to rub the sore spot, thus leaving himself undefended. Link would then strike Ganondorf with his sword, occasionally making contact.

As great as this tactic was, it was short-lived. Eventually, the Dark Lord swung his large, glowing weapon and sliced the fishing pole clean in half. Dropping the remaining piece he held, Link pulled out his shield and defended himself against Ganondorf's sweeping blows. That jolted Fado into action. Running to the barn, he grabbed a ladder, and the first tool he could lay his hands on. This happened to be a spade.

Racing back to the battle, Fado caught sight of Link and Ganondorf's duel. Their swords were crossed, in a test of strength. Gripping his spade tightly, he placed the ladder gently against the barrier, just in case it sprung back and clobbered him in the head like it almost had last time with the shadow beasts.

Clambering up the ladder, he leaped over the barrier and into the battle zone.

Landing in the grass, Fado raised his spade over his head and charged to the busy Ganondorf, who was still crossing swords with Link. He would have thought Zelda would have started shooting arrows again, but she was just watching to the side, like she saw this sort of thing every day and it was nothing to be concerned about. That was _not_ something Fado would do.

Running at Ganondorf, Fado swung his spade down and onto the King's head with a sharp _whang!_ Roaring in anger and rubbing the back of his head, Ganondorf turned to look at Fado with rage in his eyes. Then Fado realized maybe that hadn't been the best idea. Just then, Ganondorf was thrown backward from Link pushing on his sword, and landed in the grass. Spitting mud out of his mouth, the King howled in anger and raised his sword just in time to block Link's attack.

_Whang!_ The shovel fell hard on his head again, and he collapsed unconscious, the barrier around them dissipating. Fado hefted his shovel threateningly at the still form of Ganondorf and huffed, mumbling, "Teach _him_ to ruin my field,"

"Fado…?" Link said in surprise, "You beat him up with a _spade?_"

"You're not off the hook either, you did just as much damage to the field as he did," Fado warned Link. He would have liked to force the tyrant to repair what he had done, but unfortunately, he didn't think he could. Fortunately, he still had Link.

Zelda then approached them, "Link," she said, "It's not done yet, we have to seal him in the Master Sword. Hold it out," Link did as she asked. Then, Zelda held out her hand and four light beings faded out of nowhere. Ganondorf dissolved and the light dissipated into the Master Sword, while another figure appeared between the glowing golden creatures. Link gasped and ran to meet it, then stopped. The figure stood, and from Fado's guessing, it was a woman. Then, she said something, and Link laughed. Together, they walked back towards Fado and Zelda.

"Fado, this is Midna," Link introduced. Fado was shocked.

"What? So she's the one who's been following you around?" He really couldn't see this woman- Twili- riding around on Wolf Link's back. She was taller than _he_ was!

"_She_ is right here you know, listening to your every word. I was in a different form, put upon me by Zant," she explained, "This is my true form."

"That's right, now that Zant and Ganondorf are both defeated, Hyrule can be at peace again," Link said.

"Does that mean strange things will stop happening to my barn?" Fado asked.

"I don't know. Maybe," Link replied.

"I hope they do," Fado said, then thought for a bit and grinned, placing a hand on Link's shoulder.

"Actually, once in a while wouldn't be so bad. It's nice to have an adventure from time to time."

**A/N Well, this marks the last chapter of this story! All good things must come to an end, right? I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you had just as fun a time reading! :D Don't worry! I'll be back with more humor, just not in this story!**

**Ciao! Cheers!**


End file.
